


Explication en images

by MissCactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Naive Castiel, Sam Ships It, qui ne comprend absolument rien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Castiel se tenait de l'autre côté de la table où étaient installés Sam et Dean, le premier lisant un bouquin sur une quelconque créature tandis que le second essayait tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions de l'ange.Ange qui tenait dans une de ses mains un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Jalousie. Alors là, j'ai évité le thème en beauté. C'est simple, je me suis dit "Tiens, si je tapais quelque chose sur Supernatural !", j'ai écrit tout mon texte et à la fin je me suis demandée quel était le thème. Y aucune jalousie dans cet écrit, pas même sous-entendu, j'ai juste tapé au hasard en oubliant mon objectif xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le problème, quand on passait sa vie avec son frère, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand chose. Dean l'avait appris à ses dépends, avec des coups plus ou moins durs tout au long des années, mais il était tout de même heureux d'avoir Sam à ses côtés.

Un autre problème se posait lorsqu'un ange débarquait pour quelques jours. Jours qui se transformèrent en semaines, semaines qui se transformèrent en mois... Vous connaissez la suite.

La place n'était pas le problème. Le bunker dans lequel ils vivaient désormais était bien assez spacieux pour qu'ils aient chacun leur coin à eux, mais vivre avec une personne que l'on connaissait par cœur et un ange qui ne connaissait et ne comprenait rien aux notions d'intimité et d'espace personnel était tout autre chose.

Ce problème se posait actuellement.

Castiel se tenait de l'autre côté de la table où étaient installés Sam et Dean, le premier lisant un bouquin sur une quelconque créature tandis que le second essayait tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions de l'ange.

Ange qui tenait dans une de ses mains un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc.

« Cas, tu n'as besoin qu'on t'explique d'où sort ce truc ? Pose ça et viens nous aider. »

« Je vous aiderai lorsque j'aurai des réponses, Dean. »

L'aîné Winchester se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il avait l'impression d'être un parent qui expliquait la vie à son gamin de dix ans...

« C'est un soutien-gorge, d'accord ? C'est pour les femmes. Maintenant tu poses tes fesses sur cette chaise et tu nous sors tout ce que tu sais sur cette chose. » Sam marmonna le nom de ladite chose rapidement, sans lâcher sa page des yeux. « Ouais, ce qu'a dit Sam. »

« Il n'y a pas de femme ici. »

« Mais il y en avait une hier soir. Tu te souviens, non ? »

« Oui, mais pourquoi aurait-elle laissé son sous-vêtement ? »

Cette fois-ci, Dean se retint de gémir. Celui qui avait déclaré que les anges connaissaient tout sur tout allait s'en prendre une.

« Dean, montre-lui, ce sera plus simple et je pourrai enfin me concentrer sur ce livre. » Finit par soupirer Sam, les interrompant pour la première fois.

« Que je– Pardon ?! » S'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sam. »

« Non, tu n'es pas ''d'accord avec Sam'' ! » Dean mima les guillemets. « Et toi tu ne pars pas sur cette piste. »

L'ignorant, Sam repris.

« Cas, emmène-le dans la chambre du fond et oblige-le à te montrer, il finira par accepter. »

« Mais– Non mais att– Cas, lâche-moi bordel de– Sam ! Sam je vais te tuer ! »

Sam se redressa sur sa chaise, un sourire fier accroché aux lèvres.

« Enfin tranquille. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
